<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milky Gabor commits crimes by Akitchenwenchforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103246">Milky Gabor commits crimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitchenwenchforever/pseuds/Akitchenwenchforever'>Akitchenwenchforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love moritz💕💕, Melchior Gabor character assissination, RIP Bobby, hanschen but without the umlaut, how do you spell assasimstion, melchior is a mob enforcer, uh, yes the trampolines existed suspend your disbelief for a sec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitchenwenchforever/pseuds/Akitchenwenchforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>good morning to fifteen-year-old intellectuals, convicted felons, reformatory boys, desdemona, people with crushes on fifteen-year-old intellectuals, obsessive coffee drinkers, piano teachers, certain boys in a certain vineyard, sinners, consumers of Goethe, people with no clue how to pronounce german names, third declension i stem nouns, cottagecore lesbians, people who lost their virginity in a hayloft, people who write salacious essays, people who don't do their homework, virgil worshippers, ambiguously bisexual teenagers, little blond germans, the ✨girls✨, german punks, and people who are totally fucked</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None ❤️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milky Gabor commits crimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh dear.” Wendla Bergmann said as she stared out the window into her neighbor’s backyard. The (Last Names) seemed to be doing some sort of flipping game on their 1890s trampoline. As she watched, Thea launched herself over the fence dividing their yards.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Wendla yelled out the window.<br/>
“Just sayin’ hi!” Thea screamed. Wendla shrugged, as these things were common in their neighborhood. Thea clambered back over the fence and Wendla turned back to writing her play. It was about a coffee shop. In the play, a woman owned a coffee shop. But it was not a good one. Shenanigans ensued. Wendla was entering it into a play competition for the church. The person who won the competition would get their play acted out. Wendla was very excited. She sat down at her desk and continued writing.<br/>
Across the town, Melchior Gabor (ew) was also writing a play for the same competition, but with a different goal. Being an insufferable young ‘intellectual’, he was attempting to convince everyone at the church that religion was a scam. His friend Moritz ( ) was attempting to do homework, but it was not going very well, as Melchior was hitting the desk every time he wrote a good line. In fact, he did just this, spilling some of Moritz’s decaffeinated Irish Breakfast cream and two lumps of sugar tea.<br/>
“Why.” Moritz questioned plaintively.<br/>
“Because.” Melchior replied. Moritz shrugged and turned back to his verb conjugation homework. Time passed in an insignificant way, as time was wont to do, and soon Moritz had to leave for dinner. Melchior feverishly wrote until 2 am, when his eyes could handle no more. He fell asleep, dreaming of his soon-to-be-triumph over the church.<br/>
The day of the competition dawned bright and clear. The church was not packed, because people had to work, but most of the horny teenagers of the village were there. The priest and the church organist (who I will not give a name to because I am tired) sat to act as the judges. “Alright, alright, let us all be quiet.” The priest called over the excited chatter. Wendla sat in the front row next to her friends, smiling. Melchior sat in the back row, behind the boys, because he was emo.<br/>
“Ok, first up we have Bobby Mahler.” There was silence in the church as everyone looked around for Robert. Melchior smirked to himself, knowing something the others didn’t. Let’s just say that Robert would not be going near any stairs anytime soon, hehehehe. Melchior pushed him down the stairs, that’s what happened.<br/>
“Bobby?” the organist asked, looking around.<br/>
“Well, I guess he’s not here. Let’s continue. Wendla?” Melchior had considered... doing away with Wendla, but she never left the company of her friends.<br/>
Wendla excitedly skipped up the stairs to the stage and faced the audience.<br/>
“Hello!” Wendla chirped. This positivity was too much for nihilist Melchior, who felt ill.<br/>
“Wendla, tell us about your play.” the priest asked.<br/>
“Well, it’s about this nice woman who owns a coffee shop. And she...” Melchior slipped into a drowsy haze as Wendla droned on and on about the insipid play. He was woken from his sleep by the sound of clapping. Ugh, it was over?<br/>
😌😚💗😘😍</p><p> “Very nice, Wendla, thank you.”<br/>
“You’re welcome!” Wendla said, and skipped back down to her seat.<br/>
“That was really good.” Thea said.<br/>
“Thank you!” Wendla exclaimed. Anna shushed them.<br/>
“Alright. Melchior?” Melchior stood up dramatically and sauntered slowly up to the stage. He winked at Anna on his way there, who looked disgusted. Unfazed, Melchior continued on.<br/>
“MY play is about the dangers of religion.” he said. The priest blinked.<br/>
“Yes,” said Melchior, “And the scam it is! Why, every day they ask you for money, money, money! Always more money! And for what? For getting into heaven? Scam!”<br/>
“Pack it up, Martin Luther!” Someone yelled from the audience.<br/>
“Shut up, bitch!” Melchior screamed back.<br/>
“Herr Gabor, what the-” the priest attempted to interject, but Melchior stopped him with a flick of his hand.<br/>
“No, I’m talking. The problem with organised religion-”<br/>
“No one cares!” The person yelled again. Melchior pinpointed the voice as Hanschen.<br/>
“Shut up, Hanschen!”<br/>
“NO!” Hanschen screamed back.<br/>
“Oh my- Christ.” Melchior muttered and went to go... take care of this problem. He strutted with purpose into the confused audience until he came to the row with the boys. Hanschen smirked up at him in a way that devastatingly reminded Melchior of himself.<br/>
“Hey bitch boy uwu” Hanschen said.<br/>
“Fuck you, blonde bastard.” Melchior replied. Moritz looked at him with a worried glance.<br/>
“Milky, what are you doing?”<br/>
“Stay out of this, Moritz, it doesn’t concern you.” Melchior replied.<br/>
“Ew.” Hanschen said. This was the ultimate insult to Melchior, and he punched Hanschen in the face.<br/>
“Oh my god!” Someone yelled. Melchior ran, out the door and across the street. He hid behind a conveniently placed prop and looked at the door. No angry mob seemed to follow him for declaring his christian beliefs, so he turned and went home.<br/>
Wendla, Thea, Melitta, Anna, and Martha were jumping on the 1890s trampoline. They were discussing the occurrences of the previous event.<br/>
“I thought it was very funny.” Anna said, her pigtails bouncing.<br/>
“So did I.” Thea said. Melitta giggled.<br/>
“It all happened so fast.” Martha said, trying (and failing) to turn a backflip.<br/>
“I hope I win the competition.” Wendla said. The girls reassured her that she would, and they kept jumping. </p><p> </p><p>- fin -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can see my unbridled detestation of Melchior come through<br/>Anyways the first national tour cast is very good<br/>You all should rue the day I figure out how to use iMovie<br/>I have homework due in 10 minutes that I have not done because I was writing this. Was it worth it? Yes </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Let’s get totally fucked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>